Emerald Grizzly
by MadameMagnifique
Summary: After he defeats Voldemort, harry gets bitten by a Vampire, so he and Remus leave London to travel before landing in Forks, where Harry wastes no time in catching the eye of a certain grizzly loving Vampire. Emmett/Harry hints of Remus/Jacob
1. Welcome to Forks

Disclaimer: I don not own anything pertaining to Twilight or Harry Potter.

Summary: After the war, coincidently the night after he defeated Voldemort, Harry was bitten by a vampire. Fleeing from the racism of the magical world, Harry and Remus escape to the town of Forks, where Harry wastes no time in catching the eye of a certain grizzly loving vampire. Challenge at the request of HiddenWithinDreams. Emmett/Harry. Hints of Remus/Jacob.

**Emerald Grizzly**

White, a word which in any normal circumstance would compliment something pure, or wonderful, or maybe sometimes even young. But, in my case, white was something that could rival with the flames of hell, and it happened to be spreading throughout my entire body. There might have been a chance that I was screaming, but I couldn't even focus on anything for more that a few nanoseconds before another wave of scorching fire would roll through my veins. I sometimes wonder why fate couldn't just let me be a normal kid for once. Why I had to be the one who always bore the full weight of pain, or sorrow, even power. But then again, I was Harry mother fucking Potter, and my life had its pros and cons, and I just did what I had too until everyone was satisfied. And look where that got me, I was bitten by a fucking vampire for Merlin's sake. Not to mention, I was unprepared for the blistering intensity of the _changing_. It felt like my body was being bathed in acid, and I knew if I was anywhere near consciousness I would have begged someone to kill me, not that I wasn't _dying_ anyway.

And finally, after what seemed like an eternity, it stopped, the pain receding into only echoes. My mind came around at the feel of someone's hand, and I struggled to get my bearings before opening my eyes. And what I saw was nothing short of amazing. Remus, everything about my clean shaven guardian, was defined clearly, perfectly, beautifully. I could smell him, a mixture of honey, wood, and a spicy kind of scent that I couldn't describe as anything other than wild. He looked at me with relieved amber eyes, and I smiled gently at him before frowning. What was the Wizarding World going to say now, Werewolves were one thing, but Vampires were down right scorned in their society. As if sensing my dilemma, Remus rubbed his hand against my cold one.

"Don't worry cub, we'll find a way, whatever it comes to. We'll get away, move somewhere as far from magic as we can. I'll be with you always cub, no matter what." I smiled again, but was surprised at the feeling of something wet sliding down my cheek. Reaching a hand up I touched my cheek to find tears, real tears.

"R-remus, I thought Vampires couldn't cry." I stared at my hand as he cupped my chin, pulling me to face him once more.

"Cub, they don't have Lily's eyes either"

************

Harry smiled as he tightened the black string currently keeping his hair from going everywhere. In the four years since his change, he had managed to grow the untamable mess into long ebony strands of straightness, although it did happen to make him look more feminine than he already was. He frowned at the thought, it seemed like he was cursed to forever be short and slim, not that he could change his body even if he wanted to. He was shaken from his inner debate at the sound of someone chuckling. Whipping around, Harry came face to face with his fatherly figure and frowned once again. "Care to share what's so funny Remus?"

Remus ruffled his sandy locks and walked over to place his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Nothing, you just look more like your mother than I thought you would. It's no wonder all those men in Amsterdam couldn't seem to stop following you." He laughed again at the stricken face of his ward.

Harry on the other hand, was far from laughing at the memory. "I don't think it's real funny Remus, I had to literally beat those guys off with a stick. I was so close to exposing myself." He shook his head once more. "If only I could still use magic, there would be a few less men in the world." Remus laughed again, and brushed ebony bangs aside to stare at Harry's eyes.

"Yeah well, I don't think a few less men is going to help us get on our flight faster. C'mon, you can brood about yourself later." And with that he was gone from the room, leaving Harry to glare at the door, before gathering his bags and following his guardian's example.

************

Heaving a sigh of relief, Harry slid into his seat while pinching the bridge of his nose. If were even possible, he would have ripped his hair out, it seemed no matter where he went, the plague known only as Perverts was bound to follow. It was like he had a sign above his head that read: **Molest Me Please! **He took his frustrations out on his travel bag, pulling back the opening harshly to grab a bloodpop from within. Unwrapping said object he stuck in in his mouth and moaned mentally at the needed sustenance.

He was shaken from his internal jubilee of emotions as Remus settled in next to him. His guardian's attention already diverted to a thick leather bound book. Harry smirked, almost a thousand different ways to annoy his fatherly figure were racing through his mind and option one was staring. After a few minutes of silence, Remus flipped the page before cracking a glace at his charge. "Harry James, keep it up and I'll dispose of your bloodpop stash." His eyes twinkled in amusement as Harry pulled away to cradle said item to his mouth possessively. Naturally, it was made as a joke, both creatures knowing the full purpose of Harry's bloodpops, as he was unwilling to bite and kill another being no matter what species they were. "Either that, or I'll turn you over to the scruffy looking lad sitting in the next row."

Harry blanched as he looked towards the male in front of him. The scruffy brunette was currently sneaking lust-filled glances when he though the pair weren't watching. "You wouldn't!" The grin on Remus' face told him otherwise, and he was struck with the fact that his guardian was in fact the only living marauder left. "Okay so maybe you would, but would you really be okay with the fact that your poor beautiful 'son' was being molested by a stranger?" He laughed as the Alpha stiffened and looked up at him from his book. "Alright so, I think we're even, let's just relax until we reach Forks then okay?" Remus nodded, and Harry turned from him before finishing his meal, and pretending to drift off for the rest of the flight.

************

Green, the first word that came to my mind as I came upon the town of Forks. But no, not only was it green, it was wet, cloudy and call it intuition, but I got the feeling it rarely had any sun, which made it perfect for me. We had arrived at our house sooner than we thought we would, and were blown away by the sheer design of it all. I was going to thank the woman who had pulled all this together. I think he name was Esme Cullen or something.

Flashing a smile towards Remus, I threw my hands outwards. "So what do you think? Still think I have no ability to take care of myself Remmy?" I laughed as he pouted.

"Fine, whatever, I was wrong and you were right, happy?" I nodded before wrapping him in a hug. He groaned and patted me on the back. "Cub, not that I'm not happy to be hugging you, but I do have bones that even though they happen to be stronger than human bones, they could still snap." I immediately let go, laughing nervously.

"Sorry Remus, I forget sometimes." He just nodded while clutching his chest, trying to get his breath back. Trying to step away from the subject, I remembered something. "Hey, let's go check out the cars, see if they really live up to expectations!" He laughed at my excited face before nodding.

Making my way through the kitchen and into the garage, I flicked on the light to stare at the cloth covered shapes before me. Wasting no time, I giggled girlishly while making my way towards the first one. Ripping back the sheet I was met with the glossy black of my new Gumpert Apollo Sport. All at once, my hands started shaking and I walked slowly to the drivers side door, looking inside to gaze at the plush leather interior. "Remus, think about how fast this baby goes!" I giggled again before my attention was directed towards the other covered vehicle. "Go ahead, that one is for you."

He gave a me a quizzical note before pulling back the cloth like I had previously done. Gasping he looked at me and then the car, whipping his head back and forth. "Harry, its, its, how?" I laughed as he did a rather convincing impersonation of a goldfish. Before his eyes, and rapidly shaking hands, was a purple Lamborghini Gallardo. He released the cloth in his hands, and faster than I could take notice, he was enveloping me in a bone squeezing hug, that had I been human, would have crushed my torso completely.

"Well, I happen to have a few connections from our travels, and I knew your were fond of this particular car, so money plus friend, equals Remmy's car!" He ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks, cub, I love it." He smiled warmly at me, before yawning. "Well, as the only one around here who actually sleeps, I think I'm going to head off now, so goodnight cub, and be ready for tomorrow morning alright." I nodded, and he waved before headin back into the house. I sighed, looking once more over both cars before gently tracing a finger over mine.

"Don't worry, I can test you out tomorrow baby. Goodnight." Following Remus' example I walked back towards the house, flicked off the light, and headed upstairs to kill some time before the morning.

**A/N:** Yeah, this was pretty short chapter, considering, it was the introduction chapter. The next will be longer I promise. =]]


	2. Loss of Control

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything pertaining to Twilight or Harry Potter.

**Emerald Grizzly**

Morning rolled around sooner than I expected. I glanced down at my book. How long had it been? Shaking my head, I placed my book to the side, and picked myself up from my bed. I ran a hand through my hair and glided over to my closet to plan what to wear. Shifting through my wardrobe, I decided upon wearing a white collared dress shirt underneath a snug fitted green v-neck sweater, and a pair of black slacks. Nodding to myself, I set the outfit aside, and walked towards the bathroom just outside of my room.

I passed Remus in the hallway, and waved good morning, getting nothing but a grunt in return. I laughed before walking the bathroom and staring up the shower. Not really waiting for it to warm up, I jumped in and gave a sigh. What I wouldn't give to actually feel a good shower once in a while. Scrubbing the shampoo into my hair, I didn't pay any attention to the change in temperature, nor the tiny pinpricks against my skin. Once I finished up, I turned off the water, and toweled myself, before exiting the bathroom. I bypassed Remus once more in the hallway, this time, him coming from the stairs, I smiled and he just grunted once again before stalking into the unoccupied bathroom.

Making my way into my room, I dressed and shook the remaining water from my hair before tying it up in a ponytail. I faced the mirror on my closet to fix any flaws, before grabbing the book I had been reading and leaving the room. I heard Remus shuffling about in his room, and walked over to knock on his door. "Hey Remmy? I'll be downstairs, you wants me to cook you anything?"

His muffled voice reached me through the door. "No, but some coffee would be nice if you would please." I smiled before voicing my agreement and heading down into the kitchen.

"Okay, things to do: Start Remmy's coffee, get a bloodpop, give Remmy his coffee, walk into the garage, admire my car, get it, then leave to test it out/go to school. Okay, I think I have my morning planned." I smiled at my habit of voicing my plans before I walked over to the coffee maker and started up a pot. While that was going, I walked towards the fridge and grasped my travel bag from the top. Reaching inside, I grabbed my breakfast and pocketed my lunch before standing against the counter to wait for the coffee to finish.

Remus joined me just as the coffee maker beeped in completion behind me. He smiled at me and I nodded before taking down a before taking down a cup and filling it up. Passing it to Remus, I unwrapped my bloodpop and popped it into my waiting mouth. "Hey Remmy." I said talking well for a person with food in their mouth. Remus looked up at me questioningly. "Do you think the whole town will treat me like I'm candy?" He laughed and I glared at him.

"Well, I don't know cub, but I think that this town might not really care about new people, so I don't think you have much to worry about." I nodded and smiled.

"Good, 'cause I hate being center of attention." He nodded at me, and I smiled again before grabbing my keys off the counter. "Well, I'll see you later Remmy, good luck job hunting today." He pouted and I laughed before giving him a gentle hug, and heading out into the garage.

I took the next ten minutes to check off the next item on my to do list, and stood to admire my new toy. I practically oozed child-like glee, and with the shiny black paintjob I wasted no time in climbing into the front seat and starting the ignition. The car purred to life beneath me, and I closed my eyes to savor the moment, NOTHING was better than a new car. I laughed out loud, before switching gears and pulling out of the garage. Before me lay a smooth, empty and absolutely perfect road, all for the taking of speeding cars like mine.

Smirking in a very Malfoyish manner, I switched gears again before flooring it. The squealing of tires was music to my ears as I swerved into a straight line, and racing down the empty street like a bat out of hell. "Okay, let's push your limits baby!" Laughing like a maniac, I switched to a second gear, before cranking the speed up another twenty notches. Trees blurred into one another as I passed, and I rolled my window down to feel the wind in my face. For a few moments it felt as though I was on a broom again, and I teared up slightly at the thought. I still missed my old life, leaving it behind had been very hard on my heart, but I knew I had to leave. Sniffling, I shook my head and swerved my car gracefully around the corner to be met with another long stretch of empty road. Oh yes, Forks was going to be a good medicine for me.

************

Charlie Swan, was a very wonderful man, and in the short few moments after he had forced Harry to pull over, Harry had fallen for his charming personality. For starters, the man looked like he couldn't have been happier that he actually got to pull someone over, not to mention the fact that he was talking to one of the newest members of the small society.

"What can I do for you officer?" Harry put on his best innocent mask, and smiled politely at the man. Charlie smiled slightly before coughing to regain his composure.

"Erm, young man, you do know you were speeding at least seventy miles over the speed limit right?" Harry pretended to look shocked.

"Really?! I'm so sorry, I must have been lost in thought, I was nervous about my first day you see? My mind must have slipped away from me again." He sighed dramatically, while inwardly his charming face was pushing an all out smirk. Charlie rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well, son, I can get you out of paying your ticket, but I'm going to have to let you off with a warning since this is your first time in Forks after all. Just be sure, that if I catch you speeding again young man, you'll have a heck of a fine to pay, understand?" The threat would have held some kind of meaning, had Charlie not been smiling widely.

Harry chuckled. "Thank you Chief Swan, it won't happen again, I promise." Charlie nodded, smiling once more before waving goodbye and heading back to his car.

"Wow, people here are greater than I thought. Sure it won't happen again, that is if you don't catch me." He let out a bubbly laugh before starting his car once again, and heading, albeit slower than he would have wanted, towards Forks High School.

************

I think a school, if it has only three hundred students in it, shouldn't be considered a school at all. I mean for real? Everyone must practically know everyone else's life story. I gave an anxious sigh, as I pulled into the parking lot of my new 'school', and almost immediately I took notice of all the rusted, busted, and barely functioning vehicles scattered amounts the teenage crowded lot. I resisted the urge to bang my head against the steering wheel as I slid into an empty space between a silver Volvo, and a forest green Jeep.

Gripping the book I had brought along, I let out a shaky breath and stepped out of my car. I took about three steps before I noticed the eerie silence that had fallen upon the parking lot. Looking up from the path ahead of me, I was met with a jubilee of faces, some whispering, some pointing, others already spitting rumors out. Blocking out the many voices filling my ears, I gripped my book tighter and stalked my way to the front office, pulling back the door.

As I walked up the desk, I took notice of the lustful looks the middle-aged secretary was giving me. Shuddering as I reached her desk I coughed into my hand. "Um hi, I'm new here, and I need to pick up my schedule." I eyed her cautiously as she smiled in a lustful manner.

"Welcome Mr. Potter, I have your schedule right here along with a teacher sign-in sheet, just have your teachers sign it, then return it to me at the end of the day." She winked at me, and leaned against the counter as she picked up my schedule from the pile of papers. Smiling, she leaned over more, giving me a disgusting eyeful of middle-aged cleavage before giving me my paperwork. I smiled nervously before hightailing it out of the office as fast as I could while pretending to be human.

Gagging on the fresh air from the outside I heaved a sigh of relief before reading over the papers and heading towards my homeroom class. As I walked along the off-white hallway I took notice of the blond haired boy jogging up to me from behind. Note to self: **NEVER** ask Remus' opinion on anything ever again. No one will notice me my cold hard ass. I groaned into my hand as the boy finally reached me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you're the new kid right?" I scoffed inwardly, it was either that or I was some freakish alien sent to destroy the world. "Never mind, dumb question, Mike Newton." He smiled, and I eyed him suspiciously.

"Harry Potter." I frowned as he smiled wider.

"So, do you need any help finding your classes? I'd be willing to help out." There was no way I was going with this kid, but, I groaned to myself again, I had to admit, I was horribly lost. I forced a smile as I looked up at him.

'That would be wonderful. I have English with Mrs. Spencer." He smile faded slightly, and I jumped at the hop of him not being in my class.

"Oh, well I'm afraid I don't have that till fifth block, but I'll walk you anyway." I did a mental happy dance before following along side him for a few halls. Finally, after a few minutes of him chatting my ears off, we came to a stop outside a door plastered with pages of various books and poems. He coughed awkwardly obviously wanting my attention. "So, uh, I was wondering, would you mind sitting with my friends and I at lunch? We'd love to have you." I blanched at the idea, but my attention was more focused on getting away from the annoying blond, that I had automatically agreed without a second thought. He smiled brightly. "Great, see you then!" And then he was gone, bounding through the halls, leaving me wondering what the hell I had just done.

Shaking myself from my stupidity, I walked into my class, and handed my slip to the teacher. She smiled before telling me to sit in one of the empty chairs towards the back of the room. I nodded, before walking to the back of the classroom, pointedly ignoring the looks and whispers as I passed. I ended up sitting between the window, and a oily-haired teen with a slight acne condition. He smiled, and I groaned, hiding my head in my hands. Why the hell, had I been cursed with such a fate?! I saved the freakin world for fuck's sake.

Class couldn't have passed more slow, the boy next to me, who had immediately announced himself as Eric, hadn't stopped talking the entire time, and by the time the bell rang I was out of my seat and gone from the room before he could even voice the question from his open mouth.

************

Fire, that's how I was going to do it. I was going to sneak into this God forsaken building and burn it down, so I wouldn't have to deal with anyone in it. The first half of my day had been nothing short of miserable. I had been groped, stared at, whispered about, and introduced to about a million people, all of which seemed to have ulterior motives. Spanish had been the worst though. For starters, I had to introduce myself, which ended up in the entire class staring me down, and once I had managed to worm myself into an empty desk, I had to moves put on me, by a girl, wait no, a hellish beast named Lauren. I swear, if I had to see one more pushed up cleave this morning, I was going to try to gouge out my eyes. The only good point of this entire morning was Angela. Sweetest little thing reminded me so much of Hermione. She was also fun to mess with, her slightly pale cheeks flaming as she became flustered.

She was about the only thing keeping me from destroying the entire student body, which was a pretty prominent possibility considering I was on my way to lunch, where everyone would be open to stare at me. Urgh, can't I just be ugly for a day or something, I've never seen this many perverts or sluts in my entire life. Forks must not see a lot of action if they treat all their new members like a piece of meat.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I resisted the urge to strangle the first person I saw. I didn't even know it was possible for vampires to get headaches, but then again they couldn't cry either. God, I was such a freak. Shaking my head, I walked into the cafeteria, scrunching my nose at the horrible stench of the cafeteria food, before trying to spot the nearest empty table. My search was meaningless as I was spotted by the annoying blond kid from earlier. What was his name again? Mitch? Marvin? Mike? I think it might have been Mike. Growling under my breath I slouched and stalked over to the table.

He didn't seem to take notice of my glare, seeing as he was smiling to bright for someone being glared at. Forcing a smile, I sat down and let my head fall against the table.

"Whoa, someone must've had a rough morning." I whipped my head up to stare into his ocean blue eyes.

"You have no idea." I said through gritted teeth. I sighed, wanting to cry, and I could already feel the tiny pinpricks in my eyes. Someone chose that moment to place a comforting hand on my shoulder. Looking up I was relieved to see Angela staring down at me with a knowing smirk. I stuck my tongue out childishly and she giggled before taking the seat next to me.

"Careful Harry, you never know who might take that as an invitation around here." My eyes widened before I sucked my tongue in faster than she could blink. She just laughed before patting my head. I pouted before pulling out my bloodpop, unwrapping it, and then looking around the cafeteria. I barely registered as Mike left, saying something about getting some lunch. Looking around my eyes landed on their table.

There were five of them all together; three males, and two females, each of which looked just as beautiful and out of place as I did. My eyes landed on the blonde girl, her hair cascading over her shoulders to complement the hourglass figure she was gifted with. It was obvious from the appreciative looks of the males, and to some extent females, of the cafeteria hat she would have no problem getting onto the cover of a swimsuit magazine. The female next to her though, would have been her vertical opposite. Where as the first girl was tall, the pixie-like girl next to her was small, with choppy black hair. She had an air of grace about her, and as I watched them talk amongst themselves I followed her with my eyes as she went to dispose of her untouched food; she seemed to move with small graceful steps earning a few jealous looks from a portion of the girls in the room.

Next, my eyes landed on the copper-haired teen beside the blonde. His had jutted out in various direction, and I hid a smile at the reminder of how annoying it was to have unruly hair. He seemed to not take any particular interest in anything other than the occupants at his table. Across from him was another blonde, his hair nowhere near as unruly as the first male seeing as it feel across his neck in forehead, in a fashionable manner. He seemed to be in pain, and I watched as he twitched every so often, invisible to the human eye. I raised an eyebrow in thought before moving my eyes to the last member of the table.

All at once my composure fell for a quick second, my eyes widened, I choked down the rest of my bloodpop, and I had to look away for a second. Now, I had never considered myself as gay, or technically straight for the matter, I had resigned myself to the path of asexuality, but this guy, this unworldly attractive guy, was nothing short of godly to my senses. Curly brown locks curled around his cheeks and forehead, and I could make out the dimples in his cheeks as he spoke to the others. His neck melted into strong broad shoulders which had me biting my lips. God, how was it possible for one person one being, to turn my whole world upside down in one day.

Just then, someone chose that moment to walkthrough the outside doors blowing in a fresh gust of air, carrying it over to me along with the smell of the secluded bunch of students. My mind went through a flurry of thoughts as recognition set it. **Vampires.** And then a really _really good_ smell hit my nose. It was definitely one of the vampires and I had to stop myself from losing complete control. It was an overwhelming smell sending a small tingling shock throughout my body. I was going to find out who it was that smelt so good.

"Who are _they_?" My voice came out huskier than I had intended, but Angela took no notice.

"Who?" She then followed my line of sight, and I didn't miss the smile that bloomed across her face. "_OHHH_. I see you finally say them." She grinned and was about the answer my question when a voice cut in.

"Saw who?" We both looked up to unfortunately see Lauren, _along_ with Mike. She winked at me and I gave a mental gag while forcing a smile. Mike waved once again, before they both sat down at the table. A few seconds later the annoying Eric kid from earlier joined with a tall dark skinned boy. Lauren, obviously not liking that she was getting ignored chose to restate her question. "Finally saw who?" I narrowed my eyes slightly before looking back at Angela.

Angela rolled her eyes briefly before she answered everyone's question. "The Cullens. Harry asked me who they were, and I was just about to answer him when you guys walked over." She shrugged her shoulder out of annoyance before opening her mouth to continue only to get cutoff by Lauren once again.

"Oh, they're gorgeous aren't they? The Blondes are Jasper and Rosalie Hale, next to them, is Alice Cullen , the big one is Emmett Cullen and the one next to Rosalie is Edward Cullen, although unlike the Hale Siblings they aren't related in anyway. It's to bad they're all together? It's weird though, because they all adopted and like live together and stuff, it's practically incest." She grimaced and I thought back to how the attractive boy was by himself, obviously not having anyone.

"All of them are together?" I asked with a curious look.

Lauren looked at me weird for a second before she beamed. "Yeah, Jasper had that weird girl Alice and Edward has Rosalie." I snorted at the fact that she thought I was talking about the girls. "It's too bad Emmett doesn't think any of the girls here are good enough, it's like wasting good looks." I rolled my eyes as she smiled at me lustfully. "But, I guess that's just less competition for you then." She blinked her eyes at me, and eager to change the subject, I quickly thought of a question.

"So, who adopted them, must be hard considering there is five of them." She seemed to pout as I ignored her advances but took it upon herself once again to answer.

"Oh um Dr. Carlisle, and his wife Esme adopted them all. Jasper and Rosalie are like her niece and nephew I think, they've been with her since they were like eight or something, while Alice, Emmett and Edward were adopted shortly after them. I hear that Dr. and Mrs. Cullen really like kids, but I hear she's unable to have any, that's why they adopt." She sneered, and rolled her eyes and I frowned, my thoughts darkening. If only she had been in my shoes.

"SHUT YOU FUCKING MOUTH! What difference does that make?! You say it like she's disgusting or something. Someone like that must be a truly beautiful person to take in not one but five kids to raise. Do you know what it's like to have no parents and no one to love you like she must love those kids. God, think of something smart to say for once instead of shoving your foot in your mouth!" Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened, just like the rest of the table, and a few neighboring tables began to do. I ignored them, glaring at the girl before me, tears fogging up my vision. "Don't ever talk about things you don't understand!" I nearly screamed at her, but managed to reign myself in at the last minute before shoving away from the table and storming out of the cafeteria, not noticing the fiver stares directed at me.

************

I was left peacefully alone for the rest of the day, my outburst at lunch had obviously scared quite a few people away, and I was thankful for that. Angela had apologized for Lauren's actions but I had refused to accept them until they were said by the person in question. Growling slightly I swept out of my government class as the bell rang, eager to get to gym then get the hell out of school.

Making my way through the huge double doors, I was pointed to the coach by a junior beside me. Walking over to the slightly balding man, I tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir, I'm the new transfer, and I was wondering if I could sit today out." He seemed to look me over as I spoke to him before he just grunted and waved me over to the bleachers. I didn't miss how Mike seemed to stare at me as I walked past, or how Lauren glared at me every chance she got. Shrugging their stares off with a move of my shoulders I plopped down on the top row of bleachers, my mind already in other places.

I don't really know how long I was sitting there in my own little world before I felt someone sit down next to me. Snapping out my daze, I looked over to find they pixie-like vampire from before. I gave a hesitant smile, and she full out grinned in return.

"Hi, I'm Alice, and of course you're the infamous Harry Potter right?" I nodded, finding it weird about how she had said my name. Not like she had heard it from those around school, but like someone who had known who I really was, or _used_ to be. She gave a girlish giggle before grabbing my hand. "I can already tell that we're going to be the best of friends!" I nodded once more. She was a little weird, but she strongly reminded me of Luna, and well she _had_ been one of my best friends.

Another presence joined me on my other side. "I hope she hasn't been bothering you. You seem to be her new obsession. I've been hearing her talk about you all day." I looked up to see the bronze-haired vampire from before also. I raised a brow in questioning. He just grinned. "Alice, is _special_. She's know about you before you even got here." Before I even got her- Oh, wow, never thought I would ever come across another seer. I mean, don't get me wrong, I have nothing against them, it's just seers tend to find ways to mess with my life.

"Wow, never though a vampire could be a seer." I put a hand to my chin in contemplation, before turning my neck to her. "How much _do_ you know?" She just grinned widely.

"I happen to know _a lot_. But the only other person who knows is Edward, only because he's so hard to block out." I looked over at said Vampire with another raised brow.

"Are you all _special_?" He laughed and shook his head. "So what is it that _you_ do?"

"I can read minds. Although, you seem to be outside of my grasp, it's a puzzle I have to figure out." I just stared at him for a second before shaking my head.

"Wow, just when you think you can at least settle down for a bit." I mumbled to myself as I ran a hand through my bangs. "Well, anything else you'd like to share with me, or do I have to do some detective work?" Alice laughed at me, her bubbly giggle causing a small smile to come to my face.

"No, not really. Although, me an d Edward did promise not to tell anybody until it was time." Yep, she's definitely a seer. I groaned into my hand.

"And what would that be? Is it bad, am I going to die soon?" Alice laughed at me, and gave a knowing smirk towards Edward, who returned it.

"No, nothing bad happens, trust me you're going to love it, just wait!" And with that she was out of her seat and bouncing down the bleachers before I could ask any further questions. I turned to Edward to at least get some information, but He just smirked once more and followed after his sister. "Wow, some help my new best friends are." I pouted and I heard Alice giggle down below. I stuck my tongue out at her, just making her giggle more. What they hell was she talking about anyway. God, why does my life have to be so unnorma-. That smell! God that heavenly smell was back.

It wafted towards me, wrapping around my senses 'till I knew no more. It was everything, keeping me sane, and God it smelled so **good**. I couldn't really describe what it was exactly. It was a tad bit musky, mixed in with a sweet, yet woodsy smell, and something tiny I couldn't rightfully pinpoint and it was the very same thing that made the smell so intoxicating. Groaning in want, I dragged my eyes to the gym doors, and immediately I could feel the very same tingling feeling from earlier. Only this time, it was worse, swirling under my skin like an aphrodisiac, tempting me, and filling me with such want, had I needed to breath I would have been gasping.

Standing at the entrance, was none other than my mind's current obsession. His curly brown locks dampened slightly from the rain of outside. He was smiling widely at someone and I followed his line of sight to Alice. Looking back, I noticed the blonds next to him. The male was looking at me with extreme curiosity, and the female was idly studying her boyfriend, or would he be called a mate. Looking back towards Mr. Attractive, I think his name was Emmett, I had to focus on getting myself to breath, so as I wouldn't cause and suspicions. He chose that moment to look away from Alice to lock eyes with me. And in that moment my life was changed.

Everything burst into a brand new point of view, swirling around me like it had always been, but I just never noticed. The swirling maelstrom under my skin burned its way to the surface, and I gritted my teeth in both pain and pleasure. I could feel a strong feeling of want, lust, and love wash over me and I knew that my eyes had blackened from their vibrant emerald. I had to leave, or I was going to do something I was going to regret for a very long time.

"Go Harry, you'll be fine by tomorrow, trust me." I whipped my head to Alice, who held in a gasp as she saw my face, or more specifically my eyes, before nodding. I strained my teeth harder against each other before grabbing my things and rushing down the bleachers. Shoving my teacher-sign sheet to Alice before anyone could see, I nodded at her and Edward before bolting out of the other gym doors.

Gripping my book to the point that the binding cracked I flitted to my car, not really caring because the parking lot was barren. In a matter of seconds I was in my car, and screeching out of this hellhole before anyone could blink. Trees, and buildings meshing into one as I gripped the steering wheel tightly. What the hell was wrong with me. Never had I felt so out of control of my body. Never!

Swerving into my garage, I slammed the door of my car open before stalking into the house. My hand gripped at the counter of the kitchen as I entered and I gasped as the feeling had yet to subside, causing an irrational feeling of bloodlust to flow through me. Staggering my way to the fridge I snatched the bloodpops stash and ripped it open grabbing a hand full of it contents before devouring them one by one.

It was a while before I could think clearly, and when I had came to, Remus was hovering over me, his face worried and scared. "Cub, what happened."

I groaned, and hot tears poured down my cheeks. How could I lose control so easily, because of one person! "Remmy, what the hell is wrong with me?!" I shook my head from side to side, tears sloshing around and flying from my face. Remus sighed and hugged me to his body.

"Cub, you can tell me when you're ready. I'll listen." I nodded before turning into his chest and letting loose my sobs.

**A/N:** _Yeah, so like I promised, this chapter was longer than the first. And I'm sorry I was so late in getting this out, but I had a bust weekend and didn't have time to really start until two days ago, and even then I had little time to write this. So I'm hopefully planning to get each new chapter out every week, so bare with me, and be patient, I'm not going to give up on this._


	3. Chain of Events Pt 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything pertaining to Twilight, or Harry Potter.

**Emerald Grizzly**

I groaned into my pillow. There was no way I was going back to school today, no matter what Alice had said. Not after what happened yesterday, whatever the hell it was. I had spent practically the entire night crying, and some part of me wished I could still end up looking like crap when I cried, that way I would just have another reason to stay home for the day. Rolling over I pulled the blankets around me, I didn't really need them, but acting like a human made me feel better. I sniffled some more, grabbing a bloodpop from the stash I had stuffed under my pillow when I had started crying. I unwrapped it furiously tearing at the edges as I sobbed. I had to force myself to put it in my mouth before I destroyed the thing I called food.

Remus had checked on me as he got up and left for another day of job hunting. I just looked at him, and he gave me a look, something unreadable in his eyes, before he left, leaving me be. I hadn't been this upset since my transformation, and even then, I didn't have the thought of a certain curly haired guy as my ever present topic of sadness. Growling under my breath, I finished off my food, and ripped the covers off of my body. What the hell was wrong with me?! I was Harry fucking Potter, savior of the magical world, boy-who-lived, and all that other shit I was titled, I shouldn't be sitting here crying over someone I had just met!

I growled once more at the thought, and stomped out of my room and down the stairs. The living room, came into focus, and I smiled at the thought of distraction. If thoughts of a certain vampire had me in tears, then I just wasn't going to think about that _certain vampire_. Settling down on the couch, I wrapped myself in the throw blanket provided and sunk into the cushions before cradling the remote in my hand. Usually, it was too much of an annoyance to watch T.V. The dramatics of human muggles, was irritating to say the least, but I was going to make an exception just this once.

Clicking the power button, the T.V. sprang to life, and I snuggled further into the couch before settling on a movie titled _Titanic__. _As the opening scene rolled in, I refused to allow myself to blink, never wanting to stray from anything but the movie before me. I was not going to cry anymore today.

************

"Jack no!" I screamed around the bloodpop currently hanging from my lips. What had started as a harmless film to me, turned into a romantic tragedy between the main characters. God, I was such a girl, crying over a movie. But it was a very sad movie. I wiped my eyes with a tissue I had grabbed from the coffee table as I watched the leading man sink into the depths of the ocean. I sobbed at the sadness displayed before me, and also at the fact that I was very bad at distracting myself. Sniffling, I wiped my eyes for the last time, as the credits began to roll by, it was at that moment that the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock, noticing that Forks high would have just gotten out. Wondering who the hell would visit me, or better yet how they knew where I lived, I walked to the door, and pulled it open.

Alice.

I fought back fresh tears, as her presence flooded my mind once again with angry thoughts. She smiled sympathetically at me, giving me a hug all he same. To say it was awkward was an understatement, but I hugged her back with rigid limbs. She let go and held me at eyes length to look me over.

"You look terrible." She eyed me with slight distaste, and I let out a tiny laugh.

"Well, yeah, people tend to not look their best when they've been crying all day. So is there a reason you're here? Are you stalking me or something?" She let out a fairy-like laugh, smiling at me. I just raised an eyebrow.

"I told you, we're going to be best friends silly, and I came by to check on you and see how you were doing. Besides, everyone in Fork's knows where you live, so it wouldn't be considered stalking you." She smiled impishly and I rolled my eyes before beckoning her in. She smiled even wider, and danced her way into my house. "So, what _have_ you been doing all day, besides crying."

I had the decency to look sheepish for a moment. "I, uh, watched a movie. Can I ask you a question?" She nodded her head, but to which sentence I had told her, I didn't know.

"So, you cried when you watched the movie didn't you?" I sighed, obviously she had nodded towards the first. I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. "Harry, you better come to school tomorrow. I don't think crying over silly human movies seems like good therapy."

"Alice, you can see the future shouldn't you already know if I coming or not? But really, can I ask you a question?"

She just clucked her tongue. "My visions are subjective, you make too many decisions so that your future isn't clear to me right now. So, like I said you better be there tomorrow. And you better where that light blue sweater and that pair or bla-" I put a hand over her mouth before she could stray further from my questions. Luna had been like this as well, and I knew how to play that game.

"Alice! I don't want to worry over what to wear in the morning. Now since I know you 're going to ignore everything I say- Don't try to interrupt- I'm going to ask you straight out okay. What the hell happened yesterday?!" She looked away from me, and I could feel her smiled under my fingers. I glared at her and she just laughed, pulling my hand from her face.

"Silly, silly Harry. I could tell you, really I could, but that would take the fun out of everything. Plus, since neither of you have yet to figure out anything. I'm just going to sit by and watch until the both of you seem to pick up the hints. But, you have to trust me Harry. Guaranteed you are going to like what you find. I've _seen_ it. All you have to do is **trust **me." I pouted. What the hell was that supposed to mean. I didn't find out anything I didn't already know. And she wasn't going to get out of my house until I did know something.

"Alice, please, you're not really helping. I think I'll just come to school tomorrow dressed in those hideous yellow socks, and that maroon jumper I have!" She made a face, and I laughed.

"Harry James Potter, I will hunt you down, and personally torture you, if you even think about putting them on tomorrow morning!" She pointed at me, and I had to hold in a gasp as she spoke my full name. I don't even remember telling her that, but then again, I don't really remember telling her to be my new best friend either. I groaned, just another thing I wasn't going to let her get out of telling me.

She laughed, before twisting out of my hold. "Hey!" I jumped up and walked after her as she danced her way to the door. "I'm not going to let you leave until I get some answers Alice!" She just laughed, and I raced past her, blocking the door from her. But knowing her she had anticipated that, and used my focus of guarding the door as an excuse to run upstairs. As she raced up the stairs, I realized I had left my window open. I cursed, and chased after her, skidding into my room just as she launched herself into the trees outside my house. "Dammit! Alice I'm going to personally kill you!" I heard her tinkling laugh from down below, and I stuck my tongue out childishly at her retreating vehicle.

I sighed before running a hand through my hair, feeling a wave of disgust wash over me at the tangled mess it had become. Maybe a showers, would cool my mind for a while.

************

The next morning had passed relatively quiet. I had chosen to ignore Alice's warning, and stayed home again, not really feeling the need to put up with anything. I sighed tiredly, and shut the book I had been trying to read for the past two hours, only succeeding in reading the same page over and over again. There was a knock at my door, and I looked up to see Remus' worried face. I gave him a small smile. "Hey Remmy."

He smiled, but I could see that he was still not appeased, with my staying home. He walked into the room and sat at the end of my bed. "Hey cub. You feeling better today/" I opened my mouth, trying to tell him that I was fine, but I had never been good at lying to him.

"Not really Remmy, no." He patted my leg and opened his arms in invitation. I smiled warmly and limbed into his lap, sniggling against him.

"I'm here Cub, You can tell me everything, and I'll do my best to help alright." He wrapped his arms around me lovingly and I let out a shaky breath before nodding.

"Remmy, I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. Why can I just, just be normal for once? I don't even know how it happened Remmy, I don't, It was just-." I trailed off, closing my eyes at the memory, the echoes of the scent swirling through my senses. I took a deep breath to steady myself. "I was sitting there, at my table, trying to not pay attention to ignorant babbles of this bitch named Lauren." I felt him flinch at my crude language, and I reminded myself to tone it down a bit. "Sorry, anyway, like I was saying, I was ignoring Lauren, when I noticed this one group of kids, all perfect and stuff. There's three boys and two girls, each one just a beautiful as the last, and as soon as my eyes landed on the oldest boy, God, I was about to lose it Remmy." I squeezed my eyes tighter and he set his chin gently on the top of my head.

"Go on Cub, I wouldn't judge you."

I nodded the best I could from my position and forced myself to continue. "But, I'm not even to the most excruciating part yet. The wind had blown by them, drifting their smell over, and I had to force myself, using all my willpower not to go over there. They were vampires that's for sure, but one of them. God, one of them smelled so good, it was definitely the best smell in the world, and I could feel my body respond, a tingling feeling under my skin. I had chosen to ignore it, running off to my next class as fast as I could. It was there I met Alice and Edward, two of the five from lunch." I let out a small laugh. "You would absolutely adore her Remmy, she's so much like Luna, but a little more on the stylish side." I feel his chest rumble, and I smiled before continuing on. "Well, she started saying things, confusing me to no end. First it was, 'you're my new best friend.', and then it was 'something wonderful is going to happen to you.' I was going to ask her about it, but then she had left, dancing away from me. Not even minutes after, the rest of their group appeared, and with it that mouth watering scent. I was so lost in it Remus. It was like a drug, filling my senses and the tingling feeling was back, albeit a bit more intense than before. A few minutes passed without anything other than my struggle, but the boy from before, the really attractive one, God Remmy, when he looked at me. I didn't understand anything. The world was different to me. And I had such a strong feeling of Love, and want that I had to leave, or I would have hurt some people trying to get to him." I hid my head in my hands hot tears trailing down my face. Remus was understanding though, rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"Harry, I might have an idea as to what you might be experiencing, but you have to give me time to figure it out. I want to be absolutely sure, before I give you any answers alright?" I nodded, lifting my head and kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, Remmy, I love you." He smiled at me warmly.

"I love you too Cub, more than you would even know."

************

The following day, I had enough time to sit at home and brood, and I knew that if I didn't come to school soon Alice was going to drag my by my hair. Smiling at the thought, I pulled on my clothes, coincidently the ones Alice had threatened my into wearing, and brushed out my hair, choosing to leave it down for the day. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses from my dresser and skipped down the stairs to say good morning to Remus. He looked up from the book he was flipping through and waved. I smiled back, excited over the idea, that he might find he answer to my problem.

"Be sure to have fun looking for more jobs today Remmy! I love you." He smiled, taking a sip of coffee, and responding back to my affections. I smiled widely, before grabbing my keys from the counter, and walking out into the garage. My car, shined happily in the light, and I skipped over to it, hopping in happily and starting it up. Placing my sunglasses on my head, I turned to back out, and nearly screamed at the beaming Alice sitting next to me. "What the hell Alice! I swear, if my heart was still beating, you would have just killed me."

She looked sheepish for a moment. "Sorry. I just thought I'd ride with you today." I rolled my eyes and backed the car out of the driveway.

"More like, you were coming to make sure I was coming to school today." I looked at her pointedly and she laughed.

"Fine you caught me. But I also really wanted to ride in your car. I want to apologize too for probably confusing you more than I should have the other day." I sighed.

"Yeah, well I should also apologize for being so moody, and for threatening to wear those ridiculous clothes." She laughed again and I laughed along with her.

"Well, I think we both know, you wouldn't really wear anything like that. Now, I really thin we should stop apologizing, since best friends don't do that. Now, I wanna see just how fast this baby goes." I laughed loudly, and nodded in approval before flooring it.

************

I swerved into the High School parking lot with style, gliding smoothly into the next available space. Somehow me and Alice had gotten into the subject of Lauren's views on their family. What started off as a fuming discussion on how people shouldn't be biased, turned into a laugh-fest at Lauren's face when I told her off. Turning off the engine, I chuckled out the rest of my laughs, and stepped out, walking around to open the passenger side door for Alice. She smiled at me impishly.

"Why thank you best friend!" I laughed and rolled my hand out to her.

"With all due best friend, I believe these insolent mortals are unfit to grace upon beauty such as yours." I acted out the part of a gossiping chit, causing her to laugh but she caught onto the game as she stepped out and we began walking into the building.

"I do believe you are right my dearest friend. But you must remind yourself it is not just I that is beautiful, you are nothing compared to the rose in a thorn patch." I laughed at her once more.

"My dearest friend, I do believe we must stop, before we scare off these small humans." We both laughed together and she clapped as I gave a mock bow. "Now, let us go, please, pray for me to stay sane until lunch. I'm entering the hellhole!" I cried dramatically before hugging her goodbye and walking into my English class. I heard her tinkling laugh again and I groaned inwardly before making my way to my chair.

I barely noticed as the Eric kid from the other day approached me. He smiled shyly and I raised an eyebrow. He fidgeted for a second before speaking.

"Yeah, I just want to apologize, for Lauren." I sneered at the mention of her name. Looking over at him I had to hold back a groan of disgust at his extremely oily hair, and skin. He looked as though he could be Snape's love child. I shivered at the thought of him multiplying.

"You don't have to, I won't accept it until she apologies to me personally." I didn't bother listening to him talk anymore, turning away from his flustered face, and drifting off to piece together the mystery of Emmett Cullen.

************

The rest of the morning passed much like the first one had, only this time, I didn't have to worry about Lauren bugging the ever living shit out of me, instead she chose to sit a couple rows away glaring at me and Angela. I glared right back, and continued on with my day.

By the time lunch rolled around, I couldn't have been happier to get away from everyone. I had practically dragged Angela away from her regular table and over to one of the few empty tables situated next to the windows. She didn't complain and just sat down with me.

"So, you been doing alright?" I looked over at her and smiled.

"yeah, I've been fine, I just got a small cold these last couple of days. I'm sorry if I worried you." She just waved me off with her hand.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you got sick with all this rain around here. But be sure to give me some notice so I don't go around all nervous for you and stuff." She made a face, and I laughed, a mental image of her with mussed hair and disarrayed clothing. She gave me a look as I laughed, which only made me laugh harder. "Yeah, laugh it up, next time I'll have Mike worry over you, see how you like tit then." That shut me up, and no it as her turn to laugh. "Well, I'll be right back, I'm gonna get some lunch." I nodded, and then she was gone, leaving me to sit in the silence of my table.

Eyeing the rest of the lunch room I discretely slid my eyes over the Cullen table before passing to Lauren's table before any of them could notice I had even looked. Lauren was still glaring at me, and Mike was looking torn between the both of us. I rolled my eyes and set my head down in my arms, blocking out the rest of the cafeteria.

But unfortunately my alone time was interrupted as a certain pixie-vampire settled down next to me.. "Let me guess, something bad is going to happen today?" I lifted my head and raised an eyebrow. Alice laughed at me before shaking her head.

"No, I just wanted to sit with you for a few minutes." I gave her a look and she pouted. "What? Girl can't sit with her best friend without having something up her sleeve." I continued to look at her, and after a few minutes she gave me a shit-eating grin. I followed that with slamming my head down on the table. She just laughed.

"Won't your beau get jealous that you're over here?" I tilted my head towards the blond at the Cullen's table. She shook her head.

"Jasper already knows why I'm over here, as well as everyone else except Emmett." I felt the tingles dance under my skin at the mention of his name, and I was for once thankful that Forks High was such a stuffy place, or else I'd smell nothing but that delicious scent.

I was about to say something about it, when Angela took that moment to get back with her lunch. I looked over at her as she fidgeted awkwardly obviously not knowing how to react to being so close to a Cullen. I coughed. "Hey Angela, meet Alice, Alice meet Angela." Angela waved shyly, and Alice just smile cheerfully.

"Hello Angela. I like your shoes by the way." I rolled my eyes. I hadn't even known her a full week yet, and Alice was already the biggest fashion guru I knew. Turning away from them as they began to talk clothes, I pulled my bloodpop from my pocket and began eating it.

"Harry, is that all you eat; candy?" I looked back over at Angela who was giving me a reprimanding look, and Alice who just gazed at me in amusement.

"It's, uh not candy. It's a vitamin pop that I have to, er take everyday to keep the iron count in my blood stable." I pushed a hand into my hair and let out a silent breath at my best attempt a lying. She seemed to buy it and turned back to Alice, who sniggered at me while flashed a thumbs up.

I shook my head, and half-heartedly listened to their conversation on boots and Prada for the rest of lunch. By the time the bell rang I pretended to stretch while disposing of the bare bloodpop stick and then locking arms with Alice. "Au Revoir Angela, I'll see you tomorrow. C'mon Alice, gym class awaits." Angela just waved goodbye and I smiled before dragging Alice off to Gym.

************

Thankfully, gym was uneventful today the elder Cullens deciding not to show. I unfortunately had to participate in class so that's why I was currently dodging flying rubber balls. I glared at Edward who just put on an innocent face, and then picked up the ball he had previously thrown.

Hurling it towards him I smirked as it impacted with his shin, a dull thwack meeting my ears. Of course I had known he had gotten himself hit intentionally, so I did a small victory dance, before watching out for Alice. As I bent don to pick up another ball, I had the misfortune of hanving one smash into the back of my head. Snapping upright, I glared at the direction it had come from, my eyes landing on Mike. He shrugged cockily, and I rolled my eyes before stalking to the bleachers.

Sitting myself down net to Edward I purposely ignored the smirk he was throwing at me. After a couple of irriating minutes I finally snapped. "What?" He grinned.

"My My, Potter, someone seems a bit testy today. And here I was just going to tell you something that you might want to know." My mood did a complete 360, my face smiling and hopeful.

"Please tell me, I'll be nice I swear." He laughed and patted me on the head ruffling my hair. I batted his hand away. "C'mon, tell me!" I winced as I sounded like a whiny little kid. He just grinned like the douche he was.

"Alright. Well, I know a certain someone who has dirty thoughts about you." I sighed, and waved him off. I knew it was too good to be true. "You should have heard the things he was thinking,"

"Let me guess, Mike Newton?" I didn't need to see the grin on his face to tell that I was right. "I bet he had a billion and one things he would like to do to me running through his head." I heard him laugh and I pouted. Calling over to Alice as she stuck another kid out, I pretended to get all teary-eyed. "Alice! You're brother is picking on me." I heard him stop laughing as Alice turned to glare at him. "Ahha. It's what you get for being a douche." I whispered under my breath.

Alice slid in front of the next ball and at the coach's whistle she skipped happily over to us. Sitting between me and Edward, I snickered as she pulled his ear. "Don't make me tell Rosalie, you know what she'll do." I possible he paled even further. "So you won't pick on little Harry anymore?" He nodded. "Good. I'm glad that's taken care of." She let go of his ear and I stuck my tongue out over Alice's shoulder. He just pouted.

"God, when does this class end, it feels like it's been forever!" I groaned and tugged at my hair in annoyance. Alice just laughed, making me pout.

"The bell's going to ring in about two minutes, so you're in luck." I withstood the rest of the two minutes and at exactly 2:00 the bell rang and I was standing off the bleachers. "Harry, Go get dressed, and I'll meet with you out front okay?" I nodded and then walked towards the boy's locker room to change.

************

Like she said, Alice was waiting for me out front. I smiled before linking our hands together and walking towards the parking lot. She stopped me though before we neared my car. I looked at her quizzically.

"Listen Harry, I'm not sure just yet, but I've got a bad feeling. Just be careful on your way home okay. I have to ride back with Jasper today alright."

"Sure. But, whatever it is, I'll be fine. It's not like I can die again." I chuckled softly, but she gave me a worried look so I stopped. Something told me that that was bad sign with Alice. I nodded and she smiled slightly. "Alright, I'll be safe. See ya." She gave me a bone-crushing hug before walking over to her beau and his twin. I smiled to myself before walking over to my car.

As I fiddled with my keys my mind drifted to Emmett. The entire mystery surrounding him and me was nothing short of aggravating. I knew Alice was going to tell my eventually, but I don't know how long I could possible hold out. Shaking my head, I looked over at the Cullens and immediately locked eyes with none other than the curly haired male himself.

I repressed the shiver of pleasure that coursed down my spine as he looked at me. Curiosity, and something hot swirling in his amber eyes. Time seemed to stop for a moment, the world growing quiet as we stared at one another. My concentration was broken though as a loud screeching sound met my ears.

Whipping my head around, my eyes widened as they focused on the van swerving against the icy parking lot. The tingling sensation that had formed once again under my skin burned it's way outward and I felt a part of myself jerk towards the impaired vehicle. Whatever had happened had only made matters worse, the van now slid faster, and more sharply towards me, and almost at once a million thoughts went through my head. What the hell was I going to do without exposing myself.

My skin felt as though it was struggling between hot and cold, and tiny pinpricks began stabbing at my eyes. I didn't even register as Alice yelled something to someone, or as the air shifted around me. In the few moments before the van made impact with me, I squeezed my eyes shut.

**And the world stopped.**

I felt a warm feeling warp around me, and I opened my eyes to stare deeply into the burning amber before me. Gasping as the man on my mind held me close, I sucked in air harshly at the feel of my skin bursting. I tasted nothing but deliciousness. It filled my every sense, and my back arched as I cried out, pressing myself into the hard chest above me. Colors danced across my vision and swirled viciously around me and the male above me, before finally it exploded, and I was lost in a world of warmth.

************

**(Emm POV)**

I barely registered as the air around me compacted and stretched. All I could focus on was the tear-strained emerald eyes before me. How could something so beautiful elude me for so long. I clutched the mysterious Harry Potter to my chest tightly as the world spun around me, and I nearly panicked as his eyes slid closed.

And then we were weightless, falling. I moved to where the tiny figure was cushioned by my body, and I braced myself for the impact of the ground below. Seconds later, my back connected with a thick layer of cold snow. Letting out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, I wasn't prepared for the onslaught of scent that hit me. I felt my vision cloud, and all I could focus on was Harry. His smell, the feel of his against me. God, how had I not noticed it before? I felt a sudden warmth blossom through my chest and I shut my eyes and pressed the smaller male close to my chest. He was mine, and I and I wasn't ever going to let go.

A small groan met my ears, and I snapped my eyes open to stare at the twitching hand cradled against my arms. Harry let out another groan and I loosened my hold as he lifted his head and blinked away tears in his eyes. A deep rumbling started in my chest and I sat up, settling him in my lap gently before nuzzling him softly. "Mine."

************

As meaning came back into my mind, I groaned at the overall aches of my body. I felt something shift around me and I lifted my head up, blinking away the tears, and fog from my eyes. I could barely comprehend what was happening, and the next thing I knew, a curly head was nuzzling my neck, sending my already foggy head into a much more foggy state. I felt his chest rumble softly, and I was lulled slightly, only excepting his voice into my mind. "Mine."

And I responded without thinking. "Yours." The bigger male seemed to be happy with this, and I felt something warm and wet press softly against my neck. Moaning slightly, I closed my eyes, but a sudden sharp prick later, and all fogginess was gone from my mind, my eyes snapping open. "Bloody Hell! What the fuck was that!" I shot away from the warmth of the other body and clutched my neck tenderly. I finally registered the other male as Emmett Cullen, and I could have sworn I felt my undead heart skip a beat.

He seemed out of focus for a few seconds before he shook his head and looked at me strangely. His eye a mixture of awe, and confusion. "I'm sorry?" He sounded so lost, and dazed. I stopped breathing as he reached his hand forward to tuck a frozen piece of stray hair behind my ear. If I could have blushed, I would have been beat read right about now. Coughing into my hand I looked away from Emmett, feeling myself getting thirstier the more I made eye contact.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" My voice was small compared to its usual confident sarcasm. Emmett was silent for a few minutes and I didn't dare look back at him for fear of doing something crazy. Finally he broke the silence.

"Uh, well judging by the temperature, snow and the fact that I smell polar bears, I'd have to say somewhere in Antarctica." Even as he spoke, I could feel his gaze on me, and suddenly felt a little too warm. "Do _you_ by any chance have any idea how we got here?"

I coughed into my hand, my mind coming up with a thousand and one possibilities. One possibility stuck out the most, and I had a feeling that my conclusion was the answer; Magic. I remembered Remmy telling me that some of the strong characteristics from a human life could be carried over afterward, but after my magic had refused to work we had given up. Apparently, my magic never could work with a wand, it's form becoming too powerful to be retained in one single piece.

"I actually have a theory." I heard him move behind me, but I put a hand up to silence him. "Don't move just yet, I want to try something." I spoke with the strongest voice I could manage, before taking my hand and placing it before the limitless snow. I closed my eyes and tried my best to silence my surroundings, it was hard considering the temptation I had been cursed with. Centering myself, I followed my internal flow of energy, which evidently turned out to be nothing more than the feeling I had around Emmett. Focusing on directing it towards my palm I thought of every single fire spell I could possibly think of. After a few moments I opened my eyes to see nothing. I sighed, dropping my hands. "Never mind, I thought it would work." I sighed before brushing my wet bangs from my face. The thought caught up to me though about mid-swipe. When the hell had my hair gotten wet? Pulling a strand in front of my eyes I stared and sure enough, whatever snow had been in my hair was nothing more than water now.

I got so excited in the next few moments, all thought left my mind, and I jumped on the only thing next to me; Emmett. The result was instantaneous; time stopped again, and I was face to face with the most tempting being in the world. Our faces were only a few inches apart, our breath intermixing. My gaze dropped from his eyes to his lips, and I sucked in my breath groaning slightly at the smell. I heard him groan also, and the next thing I knew his mouth was against mine. The kiss took off, and I slid my eyes closed as I lost all sanity. The kiss was ferocious and I let out a gasp as he slipped his arms around me, and nipped lightly at my lips. He groaned and took the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth,, ad I moaned softly, too lost to complain. I swiped my tongue lazily against his and he smiled into the kiss, causing our lips to finally part.

I sucked in a sharp breath as I pulled a free hand to my lips, I was shaking slightly and I knew I couldn't really avoid him any longer. I backed away from him still touching my lips, and averted my eyes. "L-let's find a way out of h-here, alright." I started walking away when I felt his hand enclose around mine. Stopping I turned to look at him. He smiled at me and I smiled slightly.

"Just let me hold your hand, I've been waiting a lifetime for this moment." I smiled, but nodded none the less, choosing to ignore the burning need in my throat. I wasn't going to appear weak to him, not just yet.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N:**_ Sorry! This chapter took longer than expected, what with the past two weeks being super busy, plus the hard part of actually trying to write this chapter. Grrr. I'm sorry, I kind of didn't seem to hit my every week mark but I'm not giving up yet so I'll be looking forward to reading your reviews. XD I left a surprise for you guys on my profile, its craptastic, but Its something to show I love you guys. X3  
_


End file.
